Obliviashipping
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Obliviashipping.
1. Chapter 1: My New Region Is Insane?

_Obliviashipping_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**This is dedicated to Amy47101 and Minami-Sui for they both requested a story with Ben and Summer. (Obliviashipping. Duh.)**

**ARGH! I am not a romance writer! This is the first romance I've ever written, and I am not very good at it, nor do I like romance...**

**Anyway, I hope this is good for you two!**

**(I switched some of the places and where things are located, so just be aware.)**

* * *

Story 1: My new region is insane?

* * *

I head down the ramp of the Union, and reach the docks of Tilt village. Murph follows behind me closely. My eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Murph, do you have to be a chicken? This is just a new region, nothing to be scared about." I tell him. Whimpering, he clutches my shoulders, hiding. I sigh, and rub my forehead.

"I am a Pokemon Ranger, I protect the weak, even if they are a sniveling Murph." I mutter to myself. Walking through the village, I head up a wooden structure and towards Renbow Island. We reach the large bridge and I shrug Murph off.

"There's no one here, so you don't have to cry anymore." He nods, fumbling with his hands. I put a hand to my temple, and look at the bridge.

"Looks like someone smart built this thing; there isn't a single misplaced board." I observe, with a hand to my chin. Standing up straight, I start forward. "Let's cross now."

After reaching the other side, I ask for directions from a trustworthy looking old man who happens to be named Booker.

"O, I seeee. Yer the new rang-r aren'tcha?" He says. "Jus go up thataway and yu'll find Rand, it isn't that diffeecult and you shoulda not get lost."

I nod, smiling forcefully.

"Y-yeah...Thanks." I head down to the beach, and walk across the sand, my shoes leaving large footprints in the unstable ground. Stretching I look up at the sky, smelling the salty air.

"Murph, why was I sent to Oblivia? The only other rangers here are an old guy and some other ranger I haven't heard anything about. Why couldn't I have been sent to Almia or Fiore or something..." I trail off, as the two of us trek up some earthen stairs. I yawn.

"That ship ride sure was boring." I state, then look at Murph as he chews on his thumb. I sigh.

"You're no fun to talk to, I can't even carry a conversation with you. Geez." I stomp down the trail, past some tropical trees. I reach a house and see a Ukulele standing in the middle of the yard. I peer at it closely, and suddenly something fluffy and yellow barrels into me, sparking.

"ARGH!" I yelp, falling backwards.

"PIIIIICHU!" It says. "Chu CHUUU!" I leap away, and hide behind Murph.

"Summer? What is wrong?" He asks, finally getting his voice back.

"E-e-e-e-e-electric type..." I stammer. "K-k-keep away!" I point my styler at it.

"I'll just capture it and send it away." I tell myself.

"OH HELLO!" Someone says in a booming voice. Murph and I fall over. I sit up shaking, and look up. A big man in a red ranger uniform stands against the sun.

"YOU MUST BE SUMMER. I AM RAND, THE AREA RANGER HERE!" I blink, and poke a finger into my ear.

"Uhh..well...I see..umm." I stand up and bow my head down formally.

"Nice to meet you." I state, and when I see Murph isn't copying me out of the corner of my eye, I grab the scruff of his neck and push his head down into the dirt with one fast swipe. I straighten.

"Is there anything-" I start, but Rand hooks arms with me and drags me towards the house.

"COME MEET MY WIFE AND NEMA!" He exclaims loudly. My mind is pierced by the intensity of the sound and my head spins. A woman with blue hair walks out of the house.

"Rand!" She scolds. "Don't use Hyper Voice on the new ranger! That is not nice!"

I collapse onto the ground as he lets go.

"Ah...hahahha...sorry about that..." Rand replies. The woman smacks him on the head and he hits the dirt.

A Wigglytuff jumps off Rand's back and the woman glares at it, sending it scurrying inside.

"Nice to meet you, I am Leanne. Are you Summer?" She asks kindly. I smile.

"Yes, I am." I reply, then pick up Murph's unconscious form from the ground and show him to Leanne.

"This is Murph...or...what's supposed to be Murph. He's from the Ranger Union." I drop Murph back into the dirt.

"Are there any missions we should be working on at the moment?" I ask.

"Not in particular..." Leanne says, tapping a finger on her chin. "You could wait until Ben gets back from his rounds, then you can meet our other ranger!"

I nod, feeling a bit overwhelmed. So far, what I've found out about this place is, that some old people are weird, Oblivia is full of electric types, the only area Ranger is insane, and his wife can use Karate on him without hurting him fatally. I frown at the ground.

"PIII CHU!" I hear, and something jumps onto my shoulder. I look over and see the Pichu.

"GAHHH!" I shriek, and fumble with it, trying to get it off in any possible way.

"G-g-g-g-get off of me!" I yelp, and dash behind Leanne, shivering violently.

"Oh, so you don't like Pichu? That's a shame." She says, picking it up. "We'll just have to get you used to each other." She holds it near to me.

"AHHH! KEEP IT AWAY!" I run and jump into a bush. Leanne looks at Pichu, and they blink at each other, confused.

What I've found so far, is that Oblivia is a rural place filled with strange people. I shudder in the bush.

I wish I'd never come here.

…

At around 8:00 AM, an hour after I arrived, I slowly get out of the bush and stretch. Murph is still unconscious on the ground and I walk past him, yawning and feeling sleepy, since I got no sleep being excited for a new region. I was so wrong. Sighing. I sit down on the lawn, then after a minute I smirk.

Who would put the Ranger insignia sign on the front yard? It seems it would be too difficult to mow. I lean backwards, closing my eyes, and letting the sun shine on my face, as wind gently moves my hair and yellow scarf back and forth.

I open my eyes to see a face. Leaping backwards, I hit my head on Murph as he finally gets up, thus knocking him out again. I stare at the person who'd woken me up. A cute girl with short blue hair, a lab coat and spectacles peers at me. I blink.

"Are you the new Ranger?" She asks. I nod slowly.

"Yeah, I'm Summer..." I say warily. She jumps up and down.

"Yippy! We finally have a really pretty _girl_ Ranger! I can't wait to tell Ben!" She skips around giddily. I frown at her, perplexed. Oblivia is definitely strange. I push off the ground and look at her.

"Are you sure there isn't any work for me to do?" I ask.

"Well, my daddy just got a call from Ben saying that there is a Pokemon problem in Latolato Trail. Something about a crazy Pokemon rampaging or something..." I jump to my feet.

"Which way is the trail!" I ask, hoping for an actual Ranger job.

"Right up that way." She says, pointing. I take off before she can say anything else.

…

Crossing a bridge, I stop and listen. No Pokemon sounds. I run around a corner and crash into someone. I hit the dirt, while they keep standing. I look up. A boy in a ranger uniform looks down at me. I stare up at him, and suddenly feel a crimson color creep into my face. I get to my face and dust myself off.

"Uh...I'm the new ranger, Summer. I heard there was a Pokemon problem?" I ask. He smiles.

"Yeah, I'm trying to track down a Raikou." He says. I freeze.

"A...R-r-r-raikou?" I inquire, feeling as if I hadn't heard him properly.

"Exactly, come this way." He says, and grabs my hand, dragging me down the trail, into a different part of the forest.

"W-w-w-wait! Isn't Rand the area ranger? Shouldn't he be here?" I ask.

"Naw, he usually takes his nap around this time, and Leanne makes us cookies while Nema creates contraptions for our use." The boy explains.

"Look up ahead! I think I see it!" He pulls me along and we reach a river.

My face starts to get redder, and I wish he would just let go of my hand. I try to wriggle out of his grasp but it's useless. He notices me and glances back.

"Resistance is futile!" He says cheerily, making his grip tighter. I blush harder. Once we stop, I see a large yellow Pokemon. I cower in fear mentally.

"So, they were right. It is a Raikou. Interesting!" I stand stalk still.

Don't look...don't look...don't look...I will the Pokemon.

Its gaze travels to meet with mine and I squeal loudly, and throw my arms around the boy, holding on tightly. There's a pause. Looking up, I see him looking at me, a little confused. We stare at each other for a long moment.

Hold on...WHAT DID I JUST DO! I almost immediately leap off in realization, falling backwards and slipping on some mud on the riverbank.

"Summer!" The boy exclaims, reaching out. The startled Raikou charges through the water blindly, and I get caught in some of its static standing hair. I close my eyes tight, screaming my head off. Raikou bounds high into the air, landing on a mountain, then down to some buildings below. It feels like an awful roller coaster.

I squeeze my eyes tight as the sound of Raikou's clawed feet hit metal. Hearing the noise, I open one eye, and see we're on a tower. Landing on some wires, Raikou causes them to spark and spit, sending showers of electricity everywhere below us. I climb up cautiously until I am on Raikou's back as if leaps up and up. Hitting the top of the tower, part of the antennae explodes, and the two of us fall, landing on the metal flooring.

I lay sprawled out, directly next to Raikou, my stuck underneath it. I cringe in pain. My styler begins to make noise as a static filled voice comes through.

"This is Rand. Have you met Ben yet?" He asks lazily. I moan.

"Rand...I think I might have met him, but I'm-" He cuts me off.

"That's nice. Be sure to tell me how your date went!"

The communication shuts off. Despite the pain, I turn red, but it could just be from the injury.

"No _Rand_." I say through clenched teeth as I cringe in pain. "You're completely wrong..." I feel the Raikou stir, and I freeze.

_Don't wake up..._ I plead in my head. _ I don't think I'll make it another time_.

I close my eyes as the Raikou gets to its feet and glares at me, then opens it mouth to bare its fangs.

"Ben..." I whisper, feeling sick to my stomach.

…

"SUMMER!" I hear, just is Raikou begins to leap upon me. Turning my head to look back, I see the boy from before appear, on top of a Suicune. My eyes widen as the duo crash into the Raikou. The boy jumps off, and rushes to my side.

"Summer...? Are you alright?" He stops talking and sees the wound on my calf. His expression turns steely as he gets to his feet and faces the Raikou.

"Okay." He says dangerously. "I guess its time to get dirty." My eyes widen as I see the fury in his eyes. Unknowingly, I reach out and grasp the back of his shirt. He stops, an turns to me. I jerk my hand away, and turn crimson.

"Uh-umm...I don't want you to hurt the Raikou, even if it is an electric Pokemon." I say. The boy's face relaxes.

"Alright, then how about I distract it and you use your styler when you get a clear shot." He says. I nod then realize something.

"Umm, where is Raikou while we've been having this chat?" I ask, aware that nothing is stupid enough to wait while its enemy is having a conversation. We hear a growl and look up.

"Uhhh..." I say nervously. The Raikou jumps down upon us, I stare at it in terror as it descends.

CRASH! I don't feel the sharp claws of Raikou, nor its fangs, but the feeling of moving through the air really fast. I open one eye to see that the boy has his arms around me as we hit the ground and skid across the metal. He grunts and I look at him. He smiles, his face close to mine. I turn red. Again.

"Yeah...never turn your back on an enemy..." He cringes, and sits me carefully to the side, then stands up.

"Suicune!" He calls, and the Pokemon darts over. Jumping onto the Pokemon's back, the two run over and distract Raikou. Inching across the ground, I pull myself up into a sitting position, and point my styler up ahead, cocking it and squinting through one eye.

"C'mon...c'mon..." I murmur. The Raikou turns its back on me. "Bulls eye." I grin, and shoot off my styler.

…

Raikou curls up next to the generator on the tower and falls asleep. I slump against a pole and sigh.

"Raikou was an insane Pokemon to capture..." I mumble. "I think that my ranger level shot sky high.." I sigh and the boy comes over.

"We should probably go back to Rand's house. Raikou wont do anything since you captured it, so once its cooled off you can release it." He says. I nod wearily.

"Sure, sure..."

Leaning down, he picks up and lifts me into the air, bridal style. I yelp.

"W-w-w-w-what are you _doing!_ L-l-let me down!" I exclaim, blushing hard.

"What? You can't stand someone to hold you like this?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, then smirks, holding me against him tighter.

"Well, remember what I told you earlier?" he asks. I shake my head.

"N-no...?"

"Resistance is futile." He replies, and leaps onto Suicune's back. "Let's go to Rand's house!"

"Let me GOOOOO!"

…

We stop at Rand's house, and my eyes spiraling as the world spins in all sorts of different directions.

"Let...mE...gO." I say loopy, as the boy carries me inside and deposits me on the dinning room table.

"Ah! Welcome back!" Rand says.

"Hello!" Nema calls. They don't seem to care I'm sitting in pain on the table. Oblivia is insane. The boy pulls up a chair.

"So, how did you nap go?" he asks.

"Wonderful! I had a dream about-" Rand starts, but Leanne hits him in the head with her frying pan.

"Yowch!" He shouts, his head slamming into the table. Leanne dishes out fried food onto plates.

"How did you mission go?" She asks. Rand smiles broadly.

"Looks like it was a success! Look at Summer! She seems so blinded by our best ranger here, she can't think straight!" I groan, holding my leg. Leanne smacks Rand again.

Nema leans forward.

"No you numbskull, Summer is not blinded by our best ranger, she's blinded by his handsomeness!"

If I weren't in excruciating pain, I'd knock her to the floor. Leanne's eyebrow twitches.

"_No_. Both of you are wrong. She is blinded by the pain in her LEG!" She hits Rand with the pan and Nema with the flipper.

"YOWCH!" They both yelp, and hold their heads.

Finally, Leanne tends to my wound as the other three talk.

"Guess-what-guess-what-guess-whatguess WHAT!"Nema jumps up and down excitedly.

"What?" The boy asks.

"Didja see our new ranger? We finally got a _girl!_ And a really pretty one at that! Don't you agree?"

I bow my head so they don't see my turn red. The boy turns to me smiling. I look up at him nervously. What is he going to say to that? What will he say about a plain girl like me? He grins.

"Yep! You're totally right!" He says. I look back down really fast.

"Hey! Hey Summer!" Nema asks as Leanne tapes on my bandage and gets up.

"What do you think of Ben? Isn't he haaaaandsome?" I blink at her, hoping my face isn't the color of a Tamato berry.

Wait...Ben? I turn to Rand.

"Hold on. This is Ben?" I ask, pointing my thumb at him. "Yeah! You didn't realize it? You're not as good at catching on as I thought." He says. I think he insulted me, but I ignore it. Oblivia is definitely insane. The more I see from them, the more I know it is true.

"Guess it just never occurred to me." I turn to Ben. He grins at me.

"I'm Ben, sorry for not introducing myself earlier!" He holds out a hand and I slowly reach out to shake it.

I look outside. Murph is still on the ground. I shrug. If he wants to lie there all day, that is his problem.

"I hope we can work hard and be good rangers!" Ben smiles. "Then take over to Rand when he retires!"

Ben holds up his cup of juice.

"Cheers!" Nema yells. I nod along with the conversation.

Sure sure...I'll just agree...for now. I make an attempt to smile and hold up my cup.

"Cheers..!" I murmur, as we clink glasses.

"PIII CHU!" I feel something land on my shoulder. I look over.

"WAAAH!" I screech, falling out of my chair and hitting the ground.

"Piii chu!" It says cutely.

"GAH!" I shout, and scramble away. Ben laughs.

"So I see you've meet Pichu. It's my partner Pokemon!" I sigh.

This is something I'll never get used too...

…

It's been about two months since I came to Oblivia. I've sent in requests to go to a different region in secret from the others, but my choice has never been considered. I sigh, and hold up the fifth letter.

I'm about to place it in the mailbox when I find my hand wont move. I try putting it in, but it is useless. I trek back to the house, stuffing the letter in my pocket. The longer I stay here, the harder it is to send the letters. I stop.

I hope I'm not getting used to this and starting to fit in with these weirdos.

"KYAAAAAAA!" I scream, my voice radiating throughout Renbow island.

…

The next day, I go to the mailbox and see a letter addressed to me. Reaching inside, I find it is from the Union. I take it and am about to read it when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey Summer, what's that you've got there?" I jump.

"Eeeep! Nothing!"

He shrugs, then reaches down and takes my hand.

"Come on, I want to take you something." Taking me on a Staraptor, we fly into the air, heading towards the Aqua Resorts.

…

Landing on the pier, Ben leads me down to the farther dock, where there is no one around.

"I wanted to show you this." He says, and we sit on some crates. I look at the sea, as we sit silently.

"Last week...you said you liked to watch the sea." Ben says. "I know that this place is the best spot, so...I thought I'd bring you here."

I give him a sideways glance.

"And Leanne said today is your birthday. How come you didn't tell anyone?" He turns and looks at me. I blink, unsure of what to say as he stares at me.

"I...didn't want anyone to make a fuss out of it." I reply.

"I guess...I just really want a quiet birthday. Something that isn't so...loud and exciting as the last to months have been." I say, looking at the sparkling ocean as the waves lap against the pier.

He looks at me thoughtfully. I glance over again.

"What?" He doesn't say anything, and I get caught in his gaze, the intensity captivating me.

My heart starts pumping and I don't know what to do, I'm frozen, glued to the spot.

Ben puts one hand on mine, and leans forward, slowly...

My face flushes and I begin to get a fluttering feeling in my chest. His face gets close to mine and is about an inch away.

I squeeze my eyes shut, the fuzziness in my head blurring everything.

That's when I fall backwards, off the crate.

I scramble to my feet, blushing furiously, and stomping away.

_WHAT was THAT? Did Ben just try to kiss me!_

I put a hand to my mouth, my face feeling hot.

Well, I guess I don't wish I'd never come here now...

**Okaaaaay! That is the end of this oneshot; I might continue it...**

**UGH! This was so hard to write! :'( But I finally got it finished.**

**(This is the first of two oneshots. Or more if I get ideas or if people ask or if someone gives me ideas...)**

**Minami-Sui, I'll make sure the next oneshot is more fluffy just for you!**

**^_^ Hope you enjoyed! ^_^;**

**Please review!**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2:Being Stuck Is Annoying

Obliviashipping

Story Chapter 2: Being Stuck Is Annoying

**Finally got around to writing this! So happy. :)**

**And guest reviewer: I _do_ care, but for me, its all about time. I'm super busy. ;) But now that I'm updating you should be happy. ^.^ And sorry if this chapter isn't too long. I tried! ^_^;**

**Onto more fluff! (At least, I hope.) :O**

**Oh, and thanks to FireFrostFlare for giving me an idea! ^_^**

Ben captures another Staraptor and jumps in the air with a cheer.

"Got em!" he turns and grins at me, while I sit on the grass, completely ignoring him and plucking at the blades of a plant in front of me.

"Hey, Summer!" he shouts, and I turn to look at him.

"...Hmm?" Ben laughs and walks over to me.

"Wake up Poke-dreamer!" he says, and ruffles my hair in an affectionate way-like Rand does sometimes-and messes my hair up, and knocks off my goggles.

"Ben!" I yelp, as the goggles fall over my eyes and I push them back up.

"You seem very out of it lately, something wrong?" he asks me.

I look at the ground. Yes, actually, there is. I cannot believe he forgot so soon... It has been a week since Ben tried to kiss me, and I find it hard to look him in the eye, even though he's acting like it never happened. I grab a fistful of grass.

"Oh,..I dunno," I say loftily, avoiding his gaze. Ben sits in front of me.

"Sleepy? Want to take a break? Want me to do the rounds today?" he asks, trying to be helpful. I shake my head.

"No, I-"

"I'll bake you a cake, sing happy songs, dance around,..hey! I can get some Pokemon to preform a play too!" he exclaims. I frown.

"I don't need anything like that," I tell him, but he keeps talking about all this stuff he's gonna do for me. "Ben! I don't need it!" I shout.

He turns, and looks at me, looking a little hurt. I get up off the ground, feeling agitated and run off, away from him. He is acting like nothing happened! But for me...something really big _almost_ happened, and if he's just going to brush it off like it meant nothing, I don't want to talk to a guy like that. Reaching the beach, I stop by the dock where Booker is hauling rope.

"Ah! Summer! Nice ta see ya!" He smiles genuinely. "Where is'a Ben at this here time? Why is 'e not with ya?" I shrug.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I mumble. Booker nods knowingly.

"Had yerself a squabble, am I right?" I nod. "Well, to make things all better, why don'tcha get on this 'ere sailboat and go ta Dolce island to play wid the Pok'mon. That'll fix ev'rything right up! Yessir-y!" Booker grins a toothy grin to himself, and nods at a boat. I walk over and hop in.

Taking up the oars, I start paddling towards the faint island in the distance, where I know plenty of Pichu will be; I'll just have to avoid that part of the island... After stopping at the opposite dock, I hop out onto dry land and start walking up hill. Ahead is where I should be able to find some nice, calm, non-electric type Pokemon to play with. Maybe that will help clear my mind.

"Teddy! Teddy-ursa!" I hear, and look over to see a Teddiursa stuck in a tree-literally. I walk over and see its claws stabbed into a high tree branch. It whimpers pitifully and I look around for some help. A Marill jumps out of some leafy bushes and I raise my eyebrows.

"That could work.." I murmur, then point my styler at the unknowing water Pokemon. I notice the styler is almost dead, but I should be able to get one more capture before the battery runs out.

"Capture on!" I shout, and my capture disc goes flying. I wave my arm around, making sure to catch the Marill in a circular, blue beam of light. Marill's eyes bug out at the light, but doesn't know what is going on, and just before it can react, I capture it with final press of a button. The disc flies back into my styler.

"Capture complete," I state, feeling good for the first time today. Because today hadn't really started off great. Mostly because Nema woke me up to singing taunting songs about Ben and I's "romance" and how lovey-dovey we were. Then, after that, one of Nema's machines exploded in my face, and destroyed my highly anticipated pancakes I'd wanted to eat that Leanne made. After that, Leanne chased Rand and Nema around for laughing at my sooty face and Ben-like hair. And just when it couldn't have gotten worse, Ben came in through the front door to see my appearance when I needed him to stay away the most. I didn't wait to see him laugh, I headed for the stairs before anyone could say anything.

I sigh and rub my temple; today just hasn't been that great.

"Marill, use water gun!" I command, pointing at the Teddiursa.

"MARILLLLLL!" it squeals and shoots a jet of H2O at the unsuspecting Teddiursa. SPLASH! I cringe, knowing I made a mistake.

"Oops," I mutter as Teddiursa lands on a fluffy bush. Then it starts to CRY! I cover my ears.

"URRRRRRRRRR!" I hear and almost faint on the spot.

"URSARING!" I scream at the top of my lungs, and turn on my tail, fleeing the scene as the angry bear chooses to chase after me. I know it will catch up at any moment, but there's nothing I can do. I turn a corner and veer into some thick, prickly brush. The Ursaring just barrels through it. I begin weaving in and out of the trees; leaping into the air, I grab onto a branch and swinging up into a handstand as the Ursaring sweeps through the underbrush beneath me.

Unfortunately, the bear Pokemon turns around and prepares a Hyper Beam. I slide down and hang onto the branch as the beam of energy blasts through the empty space I had been in previously. It explodes above my head and the shock from the blast knocks me off, causing me to lose my grip. I hit the ground with a thud and choke fitfully, trying to gasp for air like a Magikarp out of water.

The Ursaring rears up, its claws extended and is about to slash me to ribbons when something slams into me-knocking the air out of me yet again-we tumble down into a hole in the ground. A hand goes over my mouth immediately before I can yelp at the painful landing.

I start to panic, but I hear the angry bear above rampaging about, but it can't seem to find me...and whoever is _WITH_ me in this dark hole. Hyper Beams explode above us, and I feel an arm tighten around my stomach, making me hold my breath in nervousness. Listening carefully, I hear the Ursaring tromping away.

And then, with that, I bite down on my supposed "savior's" hand, causing them to let me go.

I leap away from the embrace immediately, jabbing my elbow into who ever was' stomach. I hold my fists up as curses fill the small earthy room.

Wait a second, I recognize that voice.

"Cory?" I inquire. I hear the figure stand.

"Well _duh_. Who'd you think it was?" he demands.

_Ben..._ I reply in my head.

"What are you doing here Cory?" I ask my childhood friend wearily. He is hard to handle being so obnoxious sometimes, and I'm already having Ben troubles without Cory adding his personality to the mix.

"Well, why don't we get out of this hole first and then we can talk," he says. "Oh yeah! And maybe you can bandage my hand!" I hear him stomp over to a dim light above us and crawl out. I follow suit, and we clamber out into the sunlight. I look at Cory in the eye. His bleach blonde hear sweeps to a part in the side of his head and he still has the normal boyish haircut I saw him have back at Ranger School. I cross my arms.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I've been appointed here by the Ranger Union," Cory replies. I take a step back.

"How come?" I ask. Cory shrugs.

"They said I was needed here." I frown, and begin chewing on my fingernail.

"Well, if you're going to be here, you need to meet Rand," I tell him. Cory turns bright red.

"Umm...well. I really can't get off the island," he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why not? I have a boat, we could use that." Cory lets out a large breath.

"Some Sharpedo attacked and both boats sank...unfortunately.." he finishes out weakly. My eyes go bugged and I face palm.

"CORY!" I yelp. "You're still a walking disaster!" He cringes.

"You know...it really isn't my fault..." he replies. I sigh.

"Can you call back to base for help?" Cory suggests. I look down at my styler and see that it is now dead. Shaking my head I point at him.

"You're a ranger, aren't you? Why don't YOU call with you styler?" I frowns.

"I haven't gotten my new one yet, its still in manufacturing." I start pulling at my hair.

"GAH!" beginning to stomp around, I try thinking of ways we can get out of this. My styler is dead, his styler isn't even here, our boats have both been destroyed, and an angry Ursaring is still on the loose. I rub my temple; a migraine is already coming on.

_If only Ben were here..._ I stop, opening my eyes. _No no no no no! I didn't just think that! ...Did I? _Cory crosses his arms.

"Is there a way to contact your area ranger from here?" I shrug.

"Not sure...in times of emergency we should..." I stop, a plan begins to formulate in my brain and I grin.

"I've got it!" I exclaim, and grab Cory's wrist, then drag him down the path towards the center of the island. Once stopping, Cory pulls free of my grasp.

"Okay, now tell me, WHAT is your plan?" I point at all the berry trees.

"Collect as many of those as you can, I'm going to make a display!" Cory looks at me with confusion.

"Why would we-...oh.." he looks at me in understanding and the two of us run off to set about our tasks.

…

I stir a mixture of berry juice together, and sprinkle in the special ingredient. I smile.

"Perfect!" I comment, and set the make-shift leaf bowl down. Cory sits across from me, and waits patiently for me to tell him what to do next. I motion at the fire between us and hold up the mixture.

"I want you to dowse some of those leaf balls we made in this mixture, and then light it on fire. Cory nods, and the two of us do what I said. I make sure the powder inside the leaf ball is in securely, and dip it into the berry juice.

Lifting up a burning stick with lots of twigs on the end, I hold the ball up high and toss it up, then slam the branch into it like in tennis, and send the ball fifteen feet into the air.

BOOM! The berry bomb explodes into an array of sparkling colors that show up easily in the sky. I grin and watch as Cory send his into the air as well.

"They should definitely see that," Cory states, and I nod.

"Oh definitely," I reply, and the two of us set back to work, and make several more.

…

About ten minutes later, my arms are sore from knocking so many fireworks into the sky. I let out an exhausted breath and look over at Cory who is fanning himself with a large frilly leaf.

"When are they going to get here?" Cory says to no one in particular. "It's stifling out here..." I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Well, if you're going to be here for a while, you will have to get used to the heat," I tell him.

"As well as the crazy people who live here." I add quietly. Cory looks up.

"Say what?"

I shake my head. "Oh nothing.." The heat must get to the heads of Oblivians. No wonder everyone everyone in this region is a nut.

I hear a squawking sound and look up. Ben is on a Staraptor which is streaking towards us at a quick pace.

"Summer!" he calls as the Staraptor touches down. I get up and almost trip over the left over embers of our fire.

"Hey," I say, still unsure if Ben is upset with me or not about earlier. He seems fine, so I let out a quick breath of relief. Ben looks at me happily before seeing Cory and his smile falters.

"Oh...who's this?" he asks halfheartedly.

"This is Cory!" I say, trying to lighten the mood. "He is my best friend from my childhood...well, maybe more of a walking disaster who needed help." I grin at Cory as he turns red.

"That is not public information!" he remarks. I chortle.

"Whatever Cory," I say, and turn to Ben. "Well, are you going to get us out of here?" Ben nods.

"Yeah, we should-" He is cut off when a roar fills the air. The hair on my neck stands on end.

"URRRR!" I hear and almost groan out loud. That blasted Pokemon must've heard our fireworks and come here to roast us alive with its HYPER BEAMS! Ben turns around.

"What was that?" he asks. I sweatdrop.

"That," I say, a matter-of-factly. "Is trouble."

Ursaring comes out of the bushes, still harboring a crazed look in its eyes. I gulp.

"Ready to run?" I inquire.

"Yup," the two boys reply. And then we're running; Cory and I scream loudly while Ben just follows with the Staraptor tailing us from behind.

"Hey Ben," I ask while we sprint. "Why can't we escape with your Staraptor?"

"Well, I know the Staraptor can't carry three people," he explains. "But I've got a back up plan."

"And what is that?" I inquire.

"Let's first get to the docks," Ben tells me. I nod, my mind formulating his plan.

"Alright," I say. "I'll distract the Ursaring while you guys get to the coast."

"Wait, what?" Ben starts, but I turn right and the Ursaring follows, as I knew it would.

"URR!" It bares its teeth as it chases me.

"Neh neh neh!" I goad. "Catch me if you can!" I watch out of the corner of my eye as Ben and Cory reach the slope that dips down to the dock...where Booker stands waving frantically.

"Okay, change of plans, I'm outta here!" I fake right, then head away from the cost. The Ursaring follows me in an angry rampage. I'm beginning to get tired as I swerve around and head back towards the slope.

"SUMMER!" I hear, and look up to see Ben leaning off of his Staraptor and holding out his hand. I sprint over to him and leap up to clasp his hand in mine. He drags me onto the bird Pokemon's back and we soar into the air. I hold on tightly to Ben's waist so I don't fall off and look down to see Cory and Booker paddling away. I let out a sigh of relief; we made it. After getting back to Renbow Island, Ben does not let us down.

"Umm, Ben?" I ask. "We just passed Rand's house." Ben nods.

"I know."

I pause. "Then shouldn't we go there? I...need to charge my styler." Ben doesn't respond.

We land on a desolate place which I don't recognize and I know it is definitely not on the map. The thick branches cover us in dark shadow as lagoon colored leafs sway gently in the slight wind.

"Umm, Ben? What are we doing here?" I ask. But Ben doesn't respond. He leads me away from Staraptor.

I have nothing to do but follow, so I do, and we reach a dark clearing where sunlight barely pushes through.

"So," I say, "what's up?" Ben turns to me.

"Who is Cory really?" he inquires, completely ignoring my question. I cross my arms.

"Umm, he's my childhood friend from Almia?" I say, a little confused. Why does Ben care? Cory is just a dolt from back home.

"Is that true?" Ben asks; I nod. "Then how did you meet up with him?" I pause, and put a finger to my chin in thought.

"Well, I went to Dolce Island and tried to save a Teddiursa with a Marill's water gun, then the Ursaring chased me for a while until Cory saved me," I reply.

"How did he save you?" Ben presses. I raise an eyebrow and close my eyes tightly, trying to remember.

"Well, he grabbed me and dove into a hole until the Ursaring left," I say, opening my eyes; Ben is gone from my view.

"Did he save you like this?" I hear, and two arms snake around my middle. I hitch a breath, a little shocked, and glance back without moving my head.

_What is Ben...? _

Ben pulls me into him, and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"B-Ben?" I stutter. "What are you doing?" He sighs loudly.

"Why have you been so angry lately?" he inquires. I pause.

"...You should know perfectly well why," I reply. It's his turn to pause.

"I'm sorry Summer," he says. I freeze, then swallow.

"Sorry for what?" He holds onto me tighter.

"I've made you upset, right?" I turn a little, and look at Ben's head.

"I would be lying if I said no..." I say softly. I hear Ben let out a breath.

"I knew it.." he murmurs. I try to pull away, but his vice-like grip is still as strong as it was when we first met.

"I didn't know what to say after your birthday.." Ben starts quietly. "I just decided to pretend it never happened since you never said anything either." I frown; he is actually right. I had said nothing afterwords and completely left him unsure. So it isn't all his fault...

"You acted like nothing happened, yet there was a small thread of irritability underneath all your words and actions, so I tried to just move on like you..." Ben pauses. "But I can't."

I swallow the lump in my throat and wonder what to say to that.

"Umm, well...you did kinda freak me out," I tell him, then immediately want to kick myself.

GREAT! Start off in a reply to what is basically a confession and tell the guy he freaked me out.

"But, I didn't know what to say, so I just ran off," I add quickly. "You didn't do anything wrong." Ben rests his forehead on my shoulder and just sits there. I begin to get a little twitchy.

"Ben?" No response.

"Ben," I say again, with more command in my tone. "Look at me."

He does, and I lean in quickly before I lose my nerve.

Ben's eyes widen as I kiss him tentatively.

He finally closes them, and we sit in what seems like a never ending moment. He doesn't move, allowing me to be in control since I am a bit nervous.

Before he can do anything, I shove him roughly and run a couple feet away. I stick my tongue out.

"MEH!" I taunt. "That's all your getting Mohawk boy!" I turn on my heel and run to where the Staraptor is waiting. Hopping on, I urge it to fly back to Rand's house.

Glancing back down, I see Ben down on the cliff's edge. He doesn't look angry in the slightest. More like the happiest boy in the world. I feel my cheeks burn.

_What have I just done?!_ I put my hands on my face in embarrassment as we get closer to Rand's house.

I had imagined that my first kiss would be by the beach at least. Not in some dark clearing in a forest.

_But..._ I reach a hand up to my burning face and trail it down to my lower lip. For my first kiss, it wasn't that bad, actually. It is just what I'd hoped for...even better maybe. It didn't have to be on the beach, or in some other special setting.

It just had to be with the rest person...

…

I'm eating some stir fry with Cory when Ben finally comes back.

"I've got the mail," he states, and hands it to Leanne. He doesn't even look at me. I frown. Now what? He sits down next to Nema as usual, then looks at me with a wink. I smile into my noodles, hoping no one sees my face.

"NO WAY!" Nema shouts, staring at me. I look up and see she has a look of happy disbelief in her eyes.

"YOU KISSED BEN?!" she exclaims. My face instantly turns red, and Rand erupts in laughter.

"I KNEW IT!" Nema shouts.

"It was only a matter of time!" Rand chimes in. I stare at my plate, my appetite disappearing. Leanne slams her frying pan on Rand and Nema's heads.

"Be quiet you two!" she snaps. "Summer is embarrassed enough!" She holds up a letter.

"Plus, this letter is from the union to her and it seems important." Leanne hands me the letter and I take it from her. I peel the red seal off and push the fold back. Reaching inside, I pull out some parchment paper and begin to read.

My stomach plummets even farther than before. I gulp and Ben's face suddenly becomes worried.

"What's wrong Summer?" he asks. Leanne takes the letter.

"Oh my..." she murmurs quietly. Rand frowns.

"What is the deal?" he asks. I shake my head wordlessly. Leanne looks up at all of us with a sad look on her face.

"Summer has been transferred to Fiore."

**Okaaaay! Chapter done. Hope you guys enjoyed. I put a lot of thought into this chapter...I hope it turned out okay. o.O**

**Cory is an OC. Yeah... And ursaring...(shudders) they still freak me out. Just watch the episode: "Forest Grumps" in season three of Pokemon to see what I mean. :O**

**Eh...that was the first kiss scene I've ever written so don't be mad! ^.^ I tried my best.**

**Please review!**

**~Misty**


End file.
